The invention relates to a device for improving the winter running properties of automobile tires comprising an arrangement of anti-skid members adapted to fit into the grooves of a tire tread, preferably in the form of an arrangement of lug-surrounding ribs each encompassing one lug of the tread.
Devices of this type are described in the German patent publications 2,606,703 A and 2,648,863 A. In these known devices the anti-skid members are fixed on the tread. The active edges of the anti-skid members thus continuously engage the surface of the road whatever the state thereof. However for practical purposes the road surface is free of ice and snow during most of the winter. In the case of known arrangements rapid wear of the active edges is thus to be expected.